The Girl who was Forgotten
by Forgotten in Darkness
Summary: Akuma had lived with Sora, Riku and Kairi all her life, but what happens after the storm hit. Kairi lost her heart, Sora became the keyblade master, Riku got lost in darkness and what happened to Akuma. This is her story. Pairing may happen later. Review!


Normal POV

Normal POV

It was a sunny and humid day on Destiny Islands. Four friends were building a raft, just to get away from the island and into a 'new world'. Their names are Sora, Kairi, Riku and Akuma.

Sora had dark brown hair in spikes with cerulean blue eyes. Riku had silver hair that went to his shoulders with aquamarine eyes. Kairi had auburn hair with blue eyes. Akuma had black hair that went half way down her neck and she had emerald eyes.

Anyway, today, as usual Sora was asleep on the beach. Everybody knew he could be extremely lazy, but they liked him anyway. As Akuma got to the island she noticed Kairi standing over Sora as he woke up.

She also heard Kairi telling Sora, "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here". That's all she heard since she stopped listening. After the conversation was over Akuma went over to them.

"Hey Sora, how many times did Kairi and I tell you to stop slacking off?" asked Akuma with a raised eyebrow and her foot tapping the sand below her.

"Akuma it's no use whatever we say goes in one ear and out the other" said Kairi shaking her head.

"Hey am I the only one working on the raft and you both are just as lazy as he is" said a voice behind them.

"Hey" said Akuma angrily in an annoyed voice.

"Riku, so you noticed, I know lets work on it together" said Kairi in a cheery voice.

"I swear Kairi, join the cheerleading squad, you'd fit right in" said Akuma shaking her head.

"Akuma did you just wake up" asked Sora as he looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Akuma grumpily.

"Go to bed earlier then," said Riku as he walked up to Akuma and poked her head, "Got it?" Akuma laughed.

"I can't I've been having these nightmares latterly" said Akuma.

"What are they about" asked Kairi.

"I'll tell everybody after we gather the rest of the supplies" said Akuma as she grabbed her list from Kairi and walking away to gather the supplies.

(Thirty minutes and a headache later)

"Alright I got the supplies" said Akuma as she handed Kairi two logs, one rope and one clothe.

"Great now you can tell me about your nightmares" said Kairi.

"I will once the boys are here" said Akuma.

"Were here" said the boys as they jumped down from the bridge that leads to the islet.

"Let's go to the islet and I'll tell you all about it" said Akuma.

"Alright" said Sora and Kairi; Riku just nodded. So they all ran up to the islet and sat at the poupu tree. Sora and Kairi were actually sitting on the tree, while Riku leaned against it and Akuma sat on the ground near Riku.

"Tell us your dream and don't worry about scaring Sora and Kairi" said Riku earning a glare from Sora and a giggle from Kairi, Akuma just laughed a bit.

"Ok, let me think, oh yeah in my dream I'm in a dark looking city with blue and black buildings, but one is different; it's white. I'm either in front of it or on top of the skyscraper. Suddenly I feel a presence and I turn around and there's this person in a black trench coat and their hood was up so I couldn't tell who it was. But for some reason I feel like I know them. They keep telling me to help them, it sounded like a boy. So when I try to grab his hand another figure shows up and slaps my hand away. If I'm on top of the skyscraper me pushes me off, but if I'm on the ground he tries to fight me. The boy suddenly summons these key like blades and fights the second figure; he wins. He comes over to me and tells me he isn't alive yet but we will meet in the next two years. He pulled down his hood last night, he had honey blonde hair that was spiked to one side he also had cerulean blue eyes. He told me his name was Roxas. It's sorta funny because he looked just like a blonde version of Sora" said Akuma looking at the beautiful sunset. Everyone looked at her for a minute or two then Riku went on with this speech about seeing other worlds.


End file.
